justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’
'"I Don't Feel Like Dancin"' by ''Scissor Sisters is featured on'' Just Dance 3.'' Dancer The dancer is a man with the following features: *Blonde hair (blue in the beginning) *A yellow and red winter hoodie (teal and blue in the beginning) *An orange sequin suit (green in the beginning) *Orange shoes (teal in the beginning) Background The coach comes out of an igloo and returns to it at the end of the routine. The background is a cold winter night, likely on Antarctica or other type of a very cold place. His igloo occasionally lights up and makes colour-effects on the ice, turning into a disco ball. Each time the dancer jumps, cracks can be seen on the ice below him, which quickly disappear. His neighbor is a penguin who lives in a hole and randomly pops out. The penguin is wearing pink star-shades. Gold Moves There are a total of 2''' '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: '''Point up with your right hand. '''Gold Move 2: Point slowly to the ground with your right hand. IDFLDGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 IDFLDGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup I Don't Feel Like Dancin' ''has a Mashup on ''Just Dance 3. Dancers *''I Don't Feel Like Dancin' *Lollipop'' *''The Power'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancin' *Holiday'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancin' *''Lollipop *''The Power'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancin' *''Holiday *''I Don't Feel Like Dancin' *''D.A.N.C.E. *''I Don't Feel Like Dancin' Appearances in Mashups ''I Don't Feel Like Dancin' ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]] * ''Crucified'' * ''Da Funk'' * [[Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)]] * [[Maps|''Maps]] (Best of JD3) * ''Oops!...I Did It Again'' Captions I Don't Feel Like Dancin' ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Crack It * Ice Breaker * Snow Flake * Snow Pony Trivia *The dancer for this is Mehdi Kerkouche, who was also the choreographer for many other routines such as [[Pump It|''Pump It]], ''Beauty And A Beat'', and the Extreme routine of ''Good Feeling''.'' * This song is in the same album as a song named ''Land of a Thousand Words, which has a title referencing Land Of 1000 Dances. * The song's Mashup is the last unlockable Mashup in Just Dance 3. * The avatar is meant to look like the dancer when the song starts. Gallery IDontFeelMenu.png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' on Just Dance 3 FeellikeDancing_Background_allum2_700.jpg|Background sheidontwana.png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' Idontfeellikedancingmashup.png|Mashup Feellikedancing.jpg|Remake I Don't Feel Like Dancin' JD4 Avatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 4 Idontfeellikedancinavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 48.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 Bubble1.PNG idontfeellikedancinmashupmenububble.png|The Mashup Menu Bubble idontfeelliekdancingdancerbubble.png|The Dancer Bubble i don't feel like dancin' blue.png|The dancer in the beginning, in which his outfit is blue and green Feellikedancingpictos.png|Pictograms Videos File:Scissor Sisters - I Don't Feel Like Dancin' File:I Don't Feel Like Dancin' - Scissor Sisters Just Dance 3-0 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:00's Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Remade Songs